Naruto of the Hidden Mist
by Keany98
Summary: Naruto is born in the hidden mist. His father was Yagura who feel in love with Kushina after she moved there from the whirlpool.


Naruto of the Hidden Mist

Hey everyone just letting you know this is my first time. So please pardon any mistakes I might make and if you see any mistakes could you just point them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would have done it a lot differently.

Summary: What if Naruto mother didn't move to the leaf instead went to the mist? Also what if his dad was the 4th mizukage? How different would his life be if he wasn't the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi but instead had a different tailed beast? This is a story of Naruto's life in the Hidden Mist.

Prologue

The sound of roars, screams and explosions could be heard throughout the mist covered village. I a monstrous creature devastated buildings with a simple swing of one of its 3 tails. This creature was a bijuu (tailed beast) known as the Sanbi (three tailed turtle). As many villagers ran from the beast one man with a small child in his arms stumbled towards the Sanbi with a small newborn baby in his arms. The man despite his short stature and child like appearance was an adult male. He had a scar going from his left bright pupiless pink eye all the way down his cheek, as well as a head of messy, light grey hair. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt also a metal plate on the front of the short sleeved mesh armour that showed the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Over which he wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash that was wrapped tightly around with waist paired with his black pants and brown boots. On his back he carried a staff like pole with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. The child it self had spiked, sun kissed blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes.

This man was the 4th Mizukage Yagura and the child was his newly born son Naruto Uzumaki (who had taken his mothers last name as his father doesn't have one). Tears streamed down Yagura's face remembering how his wife Kushina Uzumaki had just passed away, as she was weak after child birth and couldn't get out the hospital the Sanbi destroyed. There was only one way that Yagura could think of to defeat the Sanbi. He must place a terrible burden on his son and make him the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, as he could not ask anyone else to give up their child when he wasn't willing to do the same. Thinking of the life his son would have to live brought more tears to his face.

As he approached the Sanbi two people blocked his path these two people were Yagura's closest friends. One of them was a tall man with a large cleaver sword on his back. He wore bandages around his face which covered his sharp, shark like teeth; his fore head protector had the metal plate facing to the side on a slant. This man was Zabuza Momoci, also known of the demon of the mist, master of the silent kill and member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

The second person was quite tall woman however not as tall as Zabuza, she long auburn hair that went down her back to the back of her knees and on top of her head had a ponytail. She wore a dark blue dress that had a slit at the side to reveal her long, feminine legs, under which she wore mesh armour. This woman's name Mei Terumi of the lava and boil release kekkei genkai.

Yagura was surprised to see his friends here until he noticed the stern look he had on their face as they looked at the small child in his arms. He then realised why his friends had come, Zabuza then stepped forward and began to speak. "Yagura why did you bring the kid here?" questioned Zabuza. Yagura looked downwards his hair covering his eyes with a solemn look on his face. "I have no other choice I have to seal it in Naruto, only a new born child's chakra coils can adapt to hold a tailed beast." Yagura mumbled. His friends eyes went wide and they took on a look of shock. "How are you going to seal it you don't have enough chakra?" Mei screamed. Yagura lifted his head with a serious look painted on his face and said "Kushina taught me a powerful seal in which I summon the Death god and he will seal it." Zabuza and Mei relaxed slightly but then Yagura spoke again "However it will cost me my life." Mei's face took on a look of pure rage as he screamed **"You can't do that the Mist needs it's Mizukage and Naruto needs his father now that Kushina is dead!"** Yagura then screamed with just as much rage **"Don't you think I want to be there for him? But this is the only way to do it!" **Mei looked surprised from the outburst of the usually level headed Yagura, she was about to speak again then a voice came from beside her "He's right this is the only way." Zabuza spoke in a calm voice. Mei looked down in defeat as Yagura stumbled past her as soon as he passed he stopped still not facing her and said "Mei I am making you the 5th Mizukage." Mei being shocked would have been an understatement she tried to speak but her voice failed her. "I also need you two to look after Naruto and when he comes of age train him in being a shinobi." Yagura spoke in a sad voice. Both Zabuza and Mei nodded in understanding, but before they could say anything in a burst of speed Yagura was gone.

**With Yagura**

Yagura stood on top of a building looking at the Sanbi with a determined look in his eyes, his gazed softened as his eyes fell upon the sleeping bundle in his arms. "I'm sorry for this Naruto maybe one day you will forgive me." Yagura muttered trying to force back the tears. He then placed Naruto on a small pedestal he had prepared and began to go through hand signs. Then almost in a instant after he finished a ghostly figure appeared behind him, Yagura then looked at the Death god and said "Please will you seal the Sanbi into my son, also I must ask if you will also seal myself in him so I may talk to him one day?" The Death god just nodded and thrust his hand into Yagura's back, a hand made of blue chakra came from Yagura's stomach and grabbed the Sanbi in which it lashed out and tried to resist to no avail. The Sanbi and Yagura were then pulled into Naruto by the Death god who then faded out of existence.

**5 minutes later**

Mei and Zabuza looked down on the dead body of their 4th Mizukage with depressed looks on their faces. They were snapped out of their wallowing by cries from behind them and turned to see a baby Naruto crying out. Mei allowed a small smile to grace her face as she reached down and picked up the upset new born. She then turned Zabuza and nodded to him which he then repeated and in a burst of speed they were gone.

**Council Chamber**

The council were screaming at each other about their next course of action a large civilian council man screamed **"We can not let are guard down we down know were it disappeared to!" **Then another council man screamed back at everyone else so that he was heard **"First we need to find the Mizukage!" **Everyone stopped screaming as the doors to the chamber opened and Mei accompanied by Zabuza who was now carrying Naruto walked in the room. Mei then spoke in a disheartened voice "Yagura is dead and I have been named his new successor." There were mixed reactions through out the council, some people were shocked and some people paled at the thought of having the scariest woman in the Hidden Mist as the 5th Mizukage. One council woman spoke up what everyone on the council was thinking "How did the Mizukage die?" Mei sighed and spoke once again "He died sealing the Sanbi into his son Naruto." Some of the council hung their heads and some of the more sinister members smiled at thinking about their new weapon. A quick glare made the grinning members freeze and she then spoke "I need to make this clear he will not be raised as a weapon which was his father's last wish. If any of you even try to turn him into a weapon **I WILL KILL YOU!**" This was followed by a group of scared "Yes Lady Mizukage." Zabuza just chuckled and shook his head at Mei's antics. "Good, now let's get to work." Mei spoke in a stern voice.


End file.
